The common manner of retaining the flag pole marking the holes on a golf green is to provide the pole with a pointed end which is designed to be removably inserted in a receiving hole in the base of a cup seated in the hole on the green.
Also, there are more complex type of fitting arrangements between the pole and the receiving cup on the green.
There are several difficulties that can arise when using the common types of flag and cup arrangements. For example, the flag can tilt due to a loose fitting arrangement, when subjected to wind forces, or even if when the flag pole is improperly or carelessly replaced in the hole. The result is that the player will have to adjust the flag prior to approaching the hole from off the green to make certain that the flag is not leaning in an undesirable direction for his shot. The ideal condition would be to have the flag remaining in an upright and vertical position in the center of the hole so that it does not favor any direction with respect to the periphery of the cup. The inconvenience of having to approach the flag when one is a considerable distance away in order to make an adjustment or check the flag prior to the gold stroke is also certainly undesirable. This inconvenience is enhanced when one considers that the flag is retained in the hole only when one is approaching the hole from off the green. When the player is on the green, the flag is removed for the putt.
Other disadvantages of the arrangement where a receivin hole is in the cup for placing the bottom end of the flag include the difficulties of locating the hole when the flag is replaced and the concern of making sure the flag is straight when one is leaving the green. Also, flag poles can be distorted or even broken at the bottom end which makes replacement in a receiving hole even more difficult. Furthermore, the hole can collect dirt and become clogged so that there is no longer a receiving hole for the bottom end of the flag pole.